Alien Blood is Thicker Then Water
by Blues32
Summary: Next Gen Story! Nightwing is shocked to discover that he has a daughter. He's even more shocked when he finds out Starfire is the mother. How can that be? Read and find out! Rated T for language and adult humor.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Adding Nightstar (who is an actual character in the "Kingdom Come" DC comics) to my next gen story as well as building more to the inevitable mental break down of Conjure. Seriously, you guys know she's going to crack soon, don't you? The best thing about alien races is that you can twist their designs any way you like. This is how I can explain where Nightstar came from despite Starfire leaving Earth a long time ago. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The New Titans in…

"**Alien Blood is Thicker Then Water"**

**Chapter One**

**Bludhaven Dock**

I hope I spelled that right…regardless, this is Bludhaven…sister city to Gotham City. And it's protector? None other then Robin! …er…Nightwing! Whatever. You know who I mean. He decided that he had enough of tutoring. The New Titans were progressing well enough. They didn't need him anymore. If it ever came to it, he'd be on the first flight back to the West Coast. Anyway, enough of those thoughts. There was a gun smuggling ring to break up. He watched them from the roof of a building as they unloaded the crates from a boat, taking it to a truck. He was waiting…waiting for the instant his training and instincts told him it was time to make his move. Just before he could spring into action, however, blue glowing energy blasts rained down on them, making them scatter from the crate full of guns. Nightwing's eyes widened and he swore. No time to wait now. Besides, they seemed pretty distracted. Now was as good a time as any to make his move. Firing a line, he jumped from the building, swinging down and bowling over three of them, quickly tying them up in cables. He tossed a set of bolos at another one who was almost to the truck. …but the ones in the truck were already starting to get away. He had to move quickly or…suddenly the truck stopped. Well, the wheels were still going, but it wasn't getting anywhere. The tires squealed and smoke rose from them as they began to burn away, but it didn't move an inch. From his vantage point behind the truck, Nightwing couldn't see why. The wheels went in reverse. It got about three feet before it was stopped again. This time the driver bailed, but Nightwing was on him in a second. He looked up to see a girl in the shadows…long hair…very familiar clothes… She was leaning on the truck, which he could see had hand prints on the front where she had pushed against it, then grabbed it when it tried to back up. …no way. It wasn't possible.

Nightwing: Starfire?

Girl: Oh, no, no, no. That's Mama's name.

The girl stepped into the light. She had bright blue eyes, similar to Starfire's green ones, blue all over. Her hair was black, pitch black unlike Blackfire's purple streaks. She smiled cheerfully. She couldn't have been older then Starfire was when they first met. She was wearing traditional Tamaranian clothes…but they were much lighter in color. Rather then metallic gray and purple it was white and blue.

Girl: Can we talk somewhere in private? 

With the crooks bound up tight, why not? He led her to a nearby roof and crossed his arms.

Nightwing: So what do you want?

She hugged him suddenly, much to his shock.

Girl: I'm so glad to meet you, Papa! My name is Nightstar, I'm your daughter!

…gah…duh…wah…huh?

:CUE THEME:

**Rooftop**

Nightwing pushed her back gently. No. That was insanity. It couldn't be.

Nightwing: What? That's ridiculous. How can…

Nightstar: About four months prior to my mother's departure, did you or did you not…you know…do THAT?

…well…come to think of it, he did…but…

Nightwing: That still doesn't explain it. She showed no signs of it at all.

Nightstar's nose scrunched up in confusion. He had seen the same look on her mother…her SUPPOSED mother before.

Nightstar: Signs? At only four months? What signs are you talking about?

What the hell…? …wait…oh boy.

Nightwing: How long does a Tamaranian pregnancy last?

Nightstar: Thirteen months give or take a month.

That explained it…it was a slower process for them. …wait…that meant…ah crap! No…no, don't jump to conclusions…

Nightwing: Look, Nightfire…

Nightstar: NightSTAR. Mari', if you prefer.

Nightwing: …whatever. You'll forgive me for not just taking what you say at face value. I'm going to need some proof.

She pouted, crossing her arms.

Nightstar: Very well. I suppose you'll want blood tests done. I'm up for it.

Her command of the English language was better then her supposed mother's. …hmm.

Nightwing: How do you speak English so well?

Nightstar: Language is written into us. That's how we learn from a kiss. I was born with the ability to speak English. In fact, I have difficulty speaking Tamaranian at times, forcing myself to use full words rather then contractions and using multi-word descriptions when a single word suffices.

A likely story. Well, a blood test would get this all sorted out. She smiled suddenly, bouncing with enthusiasm.

Nightstar: Oh! Are we going to go to your secret lab or something so you can do the blood test?

Nightwing: Well…I don't have one.

Her face fell. She seemed extremely disappointed.

Nightstar: But…you're a crime fighter. Don't all crime fighters have secret labs or hide outs or underground caves…?

Nightwing: Where did you hear that?

Nightstar: Mama. She told me that you lived in a cave where you shoved your head up your own ass constantly. …I'm not sure what that accomplished, exactly, but…

Though she understood the English language, she didn't quite seem to grasp slang or turns of phrases. Nightwing groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to believe the girl. Starfire was less then her usual hospitable self toward him when they last spoke. She seemed happy to see the others, but him…it was kind of a bitter sweet reunion. Honestly, did she think it was easy for him? That he enjoyed hurting her that way? They fought way too much. Her, always wanting his attention…to do things together…while he was always absorbed in his work. A break up seemed in the cards. Sure the make up sex was great, but…in the long run, it really wasn't working out.

Nightwing: It's just a saying, Nightstar. It means I wasn't paying attention to her.

Nightstar: Yes, she made that clear as well. So…um…can I come home with you?

Nightwing: No way. I don't even know if you are who you say you are. If I let you figure out my secret identity…

Nightstar: Richard Grayson. Mama told me.

…well, that made the whole argument moot, didn't it? Sighing, Nightwing shrugged.

Nightwing: Alright…I guess it's a moot point, isn't it?

Nightstar: YES! Thank you so much, Papa!

Nightwing: Could you not call me that?

Nightstar: B…but…

Nightwing: Just call me Nightwing.

Oh…Nightstar got it! It was in order to keep his cover! Of course, how stupid of her! Nodding, she smiled again. The similarities between her and her mother were eerie…SUPPOSED mother. She even had a similar build, though her human DNA seemed to have made her shorter slightly.

**Dick Grayson's Apartment**

Sighing, Dick grabbed her arm, stopping her from pulling another book from the shelf. She had pulled off almost all the books.

Dick: What are you doing?

Nightstar: Trying to find the secret passage.

…this girl was obsessed with the concept of a secret base, wasn't she?

Dick: There IS no secret base. Okay?

Nightstar: But…

With a sad expression, Nightstar nodded and mumbled an apology. She started to pick the books back up and put them back. Dick was beside himself. What was he going to do if this WAS his daughter? Well…that probably wasn't the case.

**Two Days Later**

…yeah, it was the case. He read the DNA test results again, still in disbelief. …don't ask how he got the test done, I'm not explaining it. It's not important, you knew it was true anyway, didn't you? Look, the man has connections, that's all I'm saying. He IS a police officer, you know (mostly desk work though, the poor bastard). More importantly, what was he going to do now? His apartment was meant for ONE person. The girl ate like a…um…very voracious animal…but not sloppily, so I guess pig wouldn't work…um…just take your pick. Apparently her mixed DNA caused her metabolism to speed up. She didn't eat more often then anyone else, but she packed it away when she did. Dick needed some time to think about this…to work around it. The girl was VERY much against returning to Tamaran, and there wasn't much he could do to force her. What a pain. It was getting late and the girl had no spare clothes. Frankly it was unnerving having his…DAUGHTER wandering around the apartment in one of his shirts and boxers while her clothes were in the wash (amazing that they actually could go IN the wash). He needed a way out of this…If only for a little while. …hmm…

**Knight Household**

Yep. All the way on the other side of the country. Sighing, Raven stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a blue robe and still drying her hair. A bath just before bed always did her wonders. Her sigh turned into a slight giggle as she felt hot breath on her neck before the brush of familiar lips.

Raven: Not tired yet, I see.

Shade: I am…but I always have time for my wife.

Raven: Should I rattle off the times you didn't have time for me now or would you like to wait until tomorrow?

Oh boy…Shade sighed.

Shade: Tomorrow, please.

Raven turned and kissed him as his hands went around her waist.

Raven: Tomorrow it is then. Now, let's get to bed and…

Her obviously flirtatious comment was interrupted by the telephone. Groaning, Raven pushed Shade away.

Shade: Ignore it.

Raven: Last time we ignored it, a house almost burned down.

Swearing, Shade hit his head on the wall in frustration. Whoever it was had better BE on fire for ruining his night. Raven picked up the phone and hit the talk button. Her voice dripped with annoyance as she spoke into the receiver.

Raven: Hello?

Dick: Don't you sound happy…

Raven: Richard?

Dick: Yeah, didn't you check the caller ID?

Smart ass…Raven sighed.

Raven: I had other things on my mind. I trust you're not making a social call. 

Azar help him if he was. Dick sighed.

Dick: …I got a bit of a problem.

Raven: Uh huh. And that would be…?

Dick: …apparently I have a daughter.

THUMP. Raven blinked as she realized she had just let the phone slip out of her hand. Thankfully, it landed on soft carpet. Bending down, she picked it back up.

Raven: Still there?

Dick: What happened?

Raven: Dropped the phone. Sorry, I could swear you just said you had a daughter.

Dick: I did.

THUMP. …no, I'm kidding. Raven was silent for a moment.

Raven: Well…congratulations.

Dick: Er…I don't think you understand. She's at about sixteen years old…and a Tamaranian.

Raven: It's STARFIRE'S?!

Shade: What's Starfire's?

Raven held up a finger, indicating that he should wait a minute so she could get the whole story. Dick sighed again.

Dick: Yeah. Turns out Tamaranians are pregnant for over a year. She was pregnant when she left and she took off without learning. 

Raven: And where is she now?

Dick: …watching TV.

Raven: I see…well…that's interesting…but I'm not sure it was worth calling us at around eleven at night.

Dick: Well…there's more to it then that…see…I kind of need you to look after her for a while.

Silence.

Raven: Hell, no. I'm being as blunt as I can be. Hell. No.

Dick: Raven, she's got nowhere else to go. I can't keep her here. I've only got one bed room and you have three that aren't in use!

Raven: Call Garfield. He's got one to spare as well.

Dick: Raven…come on. As a friend.

Raven was about to remind him of a certain incident years ago when she had been forced to wash the laundry without her rubber gloves (CHEESE STAIN!), but suddenly had an idea.

Raven: Alright, Richard. As a friend.

Dick: I owe you for this, Raven.

Raven: And how. I'll be over to pick her up in a few minutes.

Dick: You're a life saver. Later.

Raven: Good bye.

Raven hung up. Shade pinched the bridge of his nose. Those ears of his must have picked up the entire conversation since he entered the room. This is why she wanted him to stay OUT of the room when she was on the phone. Like he ever listened.

Shade: You're letting her come here?

Raven: That's what I said, isn't it?

Shade: …so no go tonight, huh?

Raven: Don't pout. I'll make it up to you by dropping that bit about you always making time for me.

Shade: You make it impossible to sweet talk you, you know that?

Raven patted his cheek before going to get dressed.

Raven: No, I don't. I just make it more challenging. Do me a favor put new sheets on Arella's bed. Maybe straight up a bit, hmm?

Shade: Fine, fine…let me put a shirt on.

Raven: Good idea. I wouldn't want to overload her poor teenage mind with your studly bod.

Shade sighed. Her and the sarcasm. There were other forms of humor, you know!

**Grayson Apartment**

Nightstar pouted as Dick explained the situation to her.

Nightstar: But Papa…I want to stay with you…

Dick: Mari', you've been wearing the same clothes since you left Tamaran. Doesn't that BOTHER you at all?

Nightstar: …yeah…

Dick: And sleeping on the couch?

Nightstar: Well…

Dick: Trust me. This is for the best. At least until I can get a place to accommodate you. I've already been looking for a bigger place so it shouldn't be hard.

Before she could protest further, Raven arrived in her usual flair. As the shrieking black image of a bird faded away, Raven sighed and brushed her hair from her face. Her casual attire of a t-shirt and slacks didn't exactly match her entrance…nice sandals though.

Raven: Did I mention that you owe me for this, Richard?

Dick: As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, you did. Mari', this is…

Nightstar had that look again…she practically bounced up to Raven, who took a step back in surprise.

Nightstar: X'hal, you must be Raven! Mama told me all about you! You're amazing!

Raven: Er…thank you…but I'm really not all that amazing anymore. 

Nightstar: Not amazing? You just arrived in a screaming black shape! That's amazing!

The kid seemed absolutely thrilled to meet her. …it was actually somewhat flattering. She must have a bit of a thing about super heroes. 

Raven: Alright, alright. Say good bye to Daddy before you go.

Dick winced at that. Obviously he was having trouble adjusting. …was it wrong that Raven was enjoying his discomfort? ...actually, yes it was. Nightstar kissed her dad on the cheek.

Nightstar: Bye, Papa. I love you.

Dick: I'll let you know as soon as you can come back.

Raven: Mari', can I speak to your father alone for a moment? Just…um…go onto the roof and wait for me, okay?

Nightstar: Alright.

Nightstar flew out the window. Sighing, Dick ran his hand through his hair.

Dick: If this is about what I owe you…

Raven: It isn't. …I know what it's like to have parenthood thrusted onto you unexpectedly…so I can, at least in part, understand how you feel right now. It's…overwhelming. Like you've been in a coma and are suddenly waking up to a world you didn't think was possible. Give it time. …besides, you're lucky. You're a dad and you completely bypassed the diaper changing stage.

Dick: Thanks, Raven. You know, you've changed a lot.

Raven: I'm roughly twice as old as I was when we first met. Of course I've changed. I'll talk to you soon.

Raven went out to get Nightstar. The girl was staring out at the city.

Nightstar: …it looks so much better from up here, doesn't it?

Raven joined her in looking out at the Bludhaven cityscape. The lights were shining…though not far away Raven could hear a car alarm.

Raven: Be right back.

After dealing with the carjacker, Raven returned.

Raven: Let's go. I have a feeling I could be here all night.

Raven put her hand on Nightstar's shoulder and they vanished.

**Knight Household**

Raven reappeared in the den. Nightstar shivered.

Nightstar: That felt…odd.

Raven: So I'm told.

The young alien looked around and soon pouted. Raven looked puzzled.

Raven: What's wrong?

Nightstar: This isn't a secret base either.

Raven: I'm not a super hero anymore, Mari'. Only an extreme emergency would prompt me to don my costume again. (muttering) Assuming I FIT in it. (normal) However…since you do seem to want to see a super hero base...I'm going to let you spend time with the New Titans.

Raven was bowled over as the girl tackled her.

Nightstar: Really?! Me?! Do you mean it?!

Raven: Yes! I mean it! Calm down and get off, please.

Nightstar climbed off and helped her up, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Nightstar: I'm so sorry. I got carried away.

Raven: You're just like your mother.

Nightstar: How so?

Raven: She was so excitable…always eager for the next day.

A look of sadness crossed Nightstar's face.

Nightstar: I find that hard to believe.

Raven: …I guess being a ruler can do that to you. Naivety and leadership don't mix.

Nightstar: …can I go to bed now? I'm feeling a little tired.

Raven: I'll get you something to wear to bed.

Nightstar: Thank you.

Raven frowned as she went to get some PJs for the girl. Her cheerful demeanor had vanished the instant Raven mentioned her mom. Why was that? Curious. Nightstar sighed and sat on the couch. …Mother…did she even notice she was gone? And if so, did she care? 

Shade: Why the long face, kid?

Puzzled, Nightstar felt around her face.

Nightstar: My face is long?

Shade: It's an expression. It means "frowning" or "pouting". In other words, why do you look so upset?

Nightstar: Oh…it's nothing. …wait…

She sprang up, beaming.

Nightstar: You're Shade! X'hal, I've wanted to meet you for so long!

Shade: Really? Heh…I guess your mother had a lot of things to tell you about me.

Nightstar: Oh, much! Is it true you used to beat Beast Boy up in your sleep?

…huh?

Shade: I don't think so…but I WAS asleep, so I can't be sure. 

Nightstar: And do you really have the ability to sense when girls are about to have their periods?

Shade: …she told you about that?

Nightstar: She didn't have many flattering things to tell me…but amazing nonetheless!

…hear that? That hissing sound? That's the hot air being let out of Shade's ego. Time to change the subject.

Shade: …you look a lot like your mother.

Nightstar: …no, I don't. My mother is beautiful. I'm…me.

Shade: Kid, you're clearly Starfire's daughter. You even smile the same way. 

Raven came back down, clothes in hand.

Raven: Here you are, Mari'. I'll show you to your room.

Nightstar: Thank you very much.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The New Titans in…

"**Alien Blood is Thicker Then Water"**

**Chapter Two**

**Nightstar's Temporary Room: The Next Morning**

A smell unlike anything she had ever…smelled before roused Nightstar from her slumber. Sitting up, she yawned, rubbing her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Going down the stairs, she found an assortment of what she assumed was Earth food all set up on the table. All she had to eat at her dad's was odd stuff with white fluid on it called "cereal", sandwiches that had "peanut butter and jelly" on them, and stuff from a man who was apparently the king of all burgers. Raven was already sitting down, sipping tea while Shade was still preparing more. 

Nightstar: Good morning.

Raven shook her head.

Raven: Try afternoon. You're a heavy sleeper, aren't you?

Nightstar: Heh…sorry.

Shade: Must be the bed. The last occupant slept a lot too.

Raven: Have a seat. 

Thanking her host and hostess, Nightstar sat down. She was a little confused at how she was to eat the…large flat brownish thing. She chose to mimic Raven and cut it up before putting a dark brownish fluid on it. …it was thick and smelled very sweet. She picked up a piece with her fork and put it in her mouth.

Nightstar: Mmm…what's this called?

Raven: Pancakes.

Nightstar: And this fluid?

Raven: That would be maple syrup.

Nightstar: May I have more of this syrup?

Shade: Go ahead.

To their surprise…and it really shouldn't have been…Nightstar picked up the bottle of syrup and poured it into her mouth. Raven smiled softly and shook her head.

Nightstar: What?

Raven: That's a condiment, Mari', not a beverage. You don't drink it, you put it on food to give it more flavor.

Nightstar: …oh. 

Shade: Don't let it stop you though.

Nightstar: Thank you!

She resumed drinking the syrup. Suddenly a loud voice broke the silence.

Ebony: Aw, Dad made pancakes without us! I love pancakes! Dad, how could you?

Conjure: Inside voice, Ebony. Inside voice.

Startled, the bottle of syrup slipped from her grasp, falling to the floor. Ebony raised an eyebrow.

Ebony: Um…was she just drinking the maple syrup?

Raven: Yes. Yes, she was.

Ebony: …she didn't put her mouth on it, did she? That's disgusting.

Sighing, Raven stood up and walked behind her daughters.

Raven: Mari' these are my daughters. The loud one is Arella. You can call her Ebony.

Ebony: …oooh!

Conjure: Oh no…

Ebony: You don't have any other clothes, do you? That means we have to go shopping!

Conjure: Ebony…

Ebony: What? C'mon, she'll like it.

Nightstar: What's so fun about buying clothes?

Ebony smiled.

Ebony: Trying them on, of course! Trust me, you'll have fun.

Nightstar: …well...regardless, I do need more clothes…but I don't have any money.

Ebony: Eh, we'll put it on the Titan's tab.

Conjure: As that's naturally what the city officials had in mind when they gave us funding.

Shade laughed, attracting their attention.

Shade: You've never sounded so much like your mother.

Conjure: Thank you.

Ebony: Once you're done eating, we'll head out, okay? 

Nightstar hurriedly finished her breakfast at that. Conjure tilted her head.

Conjure: Why so eager?

Nightstar: I've wanted to see the tower since I heard of it as a little girl.

Raven: Is that why you came to Earth?

Nightstar: No. I just…I don't want to talk about it. Please, let's just go.

Conjure: As you wish.

Raven frowned as they left. Seeing the look, Shade sighed.

Shade: What's the matter?

Raven: It just occurred to me. Does Starfire even know she's here?

Shade: Like Starfire would let her daughter get this far? It's Star. 

He had a point. Sighing, Raven nodded her head.

Raven: I suppose you're right. I need to finish my first draft on my new novel. Can you take care of the dishes?

Shade: I can't think of anything I'd rather do on my day off.

Raven: Oh, don't bitch.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

…this was so awkward. They were waiting for Conjure and Ebony to return with their guest. Helios was on the couch. Sighing in boredom, Skeemat got on the couch herself, put her feet up on the arm of the couch and leaned against him like a cushion. And frankly, he wasn't sure if he minded. She was a bit of a bitch, but she wasn't ugly. She even had her mask off, making it harder to be upset about the whole thing. Tsk…what a pain. And naturally, M couldn't let such a sight go uncommented on. He leaned on the couch, legs stuck out behind him like he was laying down.

M: Aw, how cute. So when's the wedding?

Skeemat: Not sure, but the funeral is next week.

M: What funeral?

Skeemat: Yours if you don't stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. 

M: Touché.

…wait a second…was she taking the Valentine's Day gift too seriously? It didn't mean anything! …right? He didn't like her that way…right?

Skeemat: I've just decided to be friendlier with him, that's all. I mean, I know I'm a bit of a bitch at times, and he tends to get a more severe brunt of my bitchiness, right, Helios?

Helios: Right.

She elbowed him.

Skeemat: Hey! You're not supposed to agree, jerk.

Beast Boy: What's with you, Hood?

Hood snorted…which is really nasty under that mask. It was obvious he was pissed judging from his tense manner and folded arms.

Hood: We're stuck BABYSITTING, that's what's "with" me.

M: Oh come on. She's not some little kid. Who knows, she might be hot!

Helios: Say that in front of Ebony and Conjure. I dare you.

M: I like my genitals where they are, thanks.

Ebony: What's this about your genitals?

What an awkward moment to enter a room. Ebony had an amused look on her face while Conjure's cheeks were red. Nightstar was trying to understand what he meant by that.

Nightstar: You genitals are removable then? Is this common with humans?

M: Uh…well…hi! I'm M, eater of bacon…and you are?

Nightstar: Oh! Yes, I'm Mari', though I'd prefer to be called Nightstar. This place is more amazing then I dared dream! It's huge! The palace pales in comparison! 

Conjure: Before my sister drags you off to the mall, I feel introductions are in order if you're going to be here for a while.

Ebony: You know me so I'm going to put on my civvies before we go. Later!

Ebony vanished. Beast Boy smiled politely.

Beast Boy: I'm Beast Boy.

Frowning, Nightstar scratched her head.

Nightstar: But Mama told me you were green…

Beast Boy: Oh, that's my dad. This is as green as I get.

He tugged on his green hair. He was thinking of letting it grow out a little…but that's not very relevant right now, is it? Nightstar clasped her hands, bouncing with excitement.

Nightstar: And can you change into animals too?

Beast Boy: Only parts of me at a time.

He turned his arm into a bear's arm, then back again.

Helios: I'm Helios. This lazy thing that seems to growing out of my side is Skeemat.

Skeemat gave her a half assed wave.

Skeemat: Resident inventor and all that crap. And yeah, I'm lazy. I don't care.

Hood: …I'm Hood. 

Nightstar: It's an honor to meet all of you.

Ebony (now called Arella since she's in her civvies) returned.

Arella: Welp, we're off. Don't wait up.

Others: We know.

Arella dragged Nightstar out of the building. M put his hand over his heart.

M: Alas…we barely knew her.

Conjure: My sister's shopping habits aren't that bad. I'm sure Nightstar will be fine.

Appa: **She's just another obstacle to you anyway. With that shapely body and tight clothing, she's sure to catch your "beloved's" eye. How DO you hope to compete, I wonder.**

Argh…this was getting to be too much. Conjure was losing sleep to the sneering voice in her head. Again, she was alternating between helping her and insulting her. To make matters worse, she was developing chronic headaches. Then about…two days ago a horrible thought occurred to her while watching John Carpenter's "In the Mouth of Madness". What if it wasn't real? What if this voice in her head was nothing more then her own twisted thoughts given a separate voice through oncoming madness? Of course, when asked, Appa angrily denied it, insulted by the idea. This proved nothing, of course. Her life felt like it was slipping through her fingers. She grasped and squeezing, trying to hang on, but like grains of sand, it slipped right through.

Hood: Conjure. Conjure!

Conjure: Hmm? What is it?

Hood: …you were staring at your hands. Is something bugging you?

Conjure: I thought I might have had a splinter. It was only dirt, I guess.

Hood frowned under his mask. Another lie. He was really getting concerned about her. Conjure lifted her hood up, trying to hide beneath its shadow. 

Appa: **I just love how Hood is always the one who asks if you're okay and not M, don't you? The guy who's more then likely a hideous burn victim, or suffering from a horrible birth defect is the only one who cares for you. Freaks should stay with freaks, don't you agree?**

There were times where Conjure just wanted to cry. …but she would not. Don't pity her. She would disapprove of it. Sighing, she sat on the couch.

Conjure: Is there anything on TV?

Helios: No.

Skeemat: How do you know? You're changing the channels so fast, I can't even tell what it was on the last one.

M: Know why?

Skeemat: Yeah, because he's changing the channel too fast.

M: Nope. It's because you're a woman. Only a man can tell when a program is boring at only a millisecond's glance. Not to mention the whole "peeing while standing" thing.

Skeemat: And you only had to trade off common sense to get it. What a bargain.

Helios laughed…then paused.

Helios: Wait a second…I'm a guy!

Skeemat: Are you sure? You have a chest bigger then mine.

Helios: Doesn't everyone?

Skeemat's eye twitched. She turned her head to look him in the eyes.

Skeemat: Please repeat that.

M: I think you misunderstood. I think he was trying to say he has a bigger chest then everyone…combined. GACK!

Helios grabbed him, looking ready to kill him.

M: I regret maybe one or two things!

Helios: Why do you say things like that, knowing I can break you in half?

M: What's life without taking a few risks? Besides, you're just mad because you can come up with a comeback.

Hmm…Skeemat had noticed that as well. Several had popped into her "brain" when M made the remark. If M hadn't been coming to her defense, she might have uttered one.

Skeemat: I could have helped you, Tubbo, but you had to call me flat. If you had working eyes, you could tell I was bigger then Conjure.

Conjure sighed. It was only half true. She was bigger NOW…because Conjure had been losing weight. She just…wasn't hungry. She knew she should be eating more, but when she tried, her stomach just felt so sick. Before they were roughly the same size.

Appa: **Same size my ass. We're more endowed then her. We were a low C and she's a high B at best. …ever notice how breasts work in the reverse of school grades?**

That was a stupid thing to notice. You couldn't get a double D on your report card, now could you? …and in case you're wondering, yes, I'm a guy. I don't know if the constant boob references were cluing you in enough. It's rated T, damn it. I can make any joke I want and YOU can't stop me. …well, you can, I guess, but I'd really rather you didn't. …now I lost my train of thought…and I'm stalling. Right, right. I remember now. Conjure sighed again, sending her thoughts toward her unwanted "house" guest. 

Conjure: _My state of health is YOUR fault, you know. You're ruining my body._

Appa: **I'm doing no such thing. It's your fighting me that's hurting you. I wouldn't hurt a hair on your green head, my Little Debra.**

Hood: This is pointless…I'm going to go train. Did you finish the program, Skeemat?

Skeemat: I'll do it later.

Hood: You'll do it NOW.

Glaring at him got her nowhere. Grumbling, she pushed herself off the couch and Helios, putting her mask on with a soft hiss as it clicked into place, the eyes glowing softly. 

Skeemat: Fine. Just…jog in place while I work or something. I don't care.

**The Mall**

Arella tapped her foot as she waited for Nightstar to get changed. The door opened and Nightstar stepped out wearing denim shorts and purple V necked short sleeved shirt Arella had picked out for her. She also had on a pair of white sneakers with a blue stripe on each side.

Nightstar: How do I look?

Arella: Perfect! 

Nightstar: Is it possible to wear these out? I really like them.

Arella: We have to pay first. Get out of those and I'll pay for them, then I'll come back and you can put them back on.

Nodding her agreement, they did just that. After getting changed once more, Nightstar stepped out.

Nightstar: This is a lot of fun, Arella.

Arella: Call me Allie. My sister and Mom call me Arella and I hate it. It's so…snobby. I mean, I know Grandma was named Arella, but…I just don't like it.

Nightstar: Oh. I'm sorry.

Arella: No problem! You didn't know and now you do.

Smiling, Nightstar nodded. This had to be the single greatest week of her life. Meeting with heroes, making friends…and she finally met her father! Arella nudged her.

Arella: Don't stand there day dreaming. Let's get you some more clothes, then we can pick up a jacket or two, some pajamas, maybe some slippers and a robe, and let's not forget a swimsuit.

Nightstar: …why would I need a suit when I swim? Are Earth people incapable of swimming without the proper clothes?

Arella: Er…no. It's just something you wear when swimming because it's more water resistant.

Grinning, she nudged her.

Arella: Also it shows off the body, so it's perfect for gaining the attention of guys. I plan on getting myself a racy number for just that.

Nightstar: Ah, so there's a guy you like in that tower?

Arella: Yep. M.

Nightstar: The strange floating one?

Arella: That's the one. 

Shrugging, Nightstar shook her head.

Nightstar: To each their own, I suppose. I've always been interested in taller men.

Arella: Good luck with that. You're a pretty tall girl.

Nightstar: No, I'm not. I'm short for my people. …I'm a lot off things too inferior for my people.

She sounded depressed about it. 

Arella: There's nothing wrong with being short. I'm the shortest Titan…by a few millimeters…

Nightstar: You wouldn't understand. Please…let's just continue shopping, okay?

Arella: Yeah, okay…but if you ever want to talk, you know who to go to.

With a forced smile, Nightstar nodded.

Nightstar: Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. Oh! I like this shirt. What's this adorable creature on the front?

Arella: …um…that's an alligator. 

Nightstar: "Careful, they bite". …what bites?

Smirking, Arella patted her on the back.

Arella: Try it on and I think you'll figure it out.

One try on later…

Nightstar: …ooooh…I get it. Allie?

Arella: Yeah?

Nightstar: I want this shirt.

Arella: And who wouldn't?

**Titan Tower: Training Room**

M scratched his head, looking at the crossword puzzle intently. 

M: Hmm…six letter word for beginning…

Skeemat: Origin.

M: Oh, thanks.

Sighing, Skeemat continued working on the program Hood wanted completed. Using the latest in soligram (that's a solid hologram) technology, Hood wanted to fight opponents that thought like people. That is, some would react to taunting with rage, others would run in fear, and other such quirks. It wasn't too hard for one of Skeemat's skills. No, the hard part was making sure the safety protocols were set tightly. For each new line of code she entered, another safety measure needed to be enforced. When to stop, how much force to use, the emergency shut down vocal command, and so on…all of that had to be STRICTLY adhered to.

M: …eleven letter word for a physical manifestation of an idea, place, or emotion?

Skeemat: You want me to do all of it?

M: Come on…

Skeemat: (sigh) Incarnation. Look, go bother someone else. I'm busy. If I f this up, the others could get hurt.

M: What about you?

Skeemat: Like I'm going to use this thing.

Hood: You are.

The pair both jumped.

Skeemat: Damn it! Don't DO that!

M: My heart just stopped…

Hood: The old Titans aren't going to hold our hands forever. We need to start training on our own.

Skeemat: …whatever. Could you leave now? It's bad enough I got him here asking me about his stupid crossword puzzle.

M: What's…?

Skeemat: Give me that!

Skeemat grabbed the puzzle and the pencil and in a less then a minute, shoved it back into his hands, finished.

Skeemat: Now go away!

M: Er…I was going to ask what was so stupid about a crossword puzzle. 

Skeemat: …if you don't leave, I'm shoving that pencil some place only proctologists will be able to find.

M: Right…I'm gonna…go make lunch. I haven't eaten in three days.

Hood: …you ate this morning.

M: You are mistaken, my friend. Nope. Didn't eat a thing. Three days. Uphill. Both ways.

With that, he was gone. Skeemat shook her head.

Skeemat: I blame the Y chromosome. You never see a girl act like that.

Hood: …and what about me?

Skeemat: What ABOUT you? Would you go away now? I'm serious. This is very delicate and the slightest error could turn this into a lethal hazard instead of a training program. …alright, maybe not the slightest…more like a serious error. …actually, I just want to be left alone. So go away.

Hood: Just hurry up.

Skeemat held up her tools.

Skeemat: You want to try to go faster? Be my guest.

Without another word, he turned and left. 

Skeemat: That's what I thought!

Shaking her head, she got back to work.

**City Sky**

Nightstar had to hand it to Arella. Putting all their stuff in a huge shadow sack was a good idea. It was so much easier to carry. The weight was of no consequence. She was stronger then even the average Tamaranian, but paled in comparison to her mother's enhanced pure blooded power. Not to say being half human had no advantages at all. For example, her immune system covered both alien and human aliments due to the antibodies Starfire built up on Earth. Her transformation occurred at a younger age then the norm and it was only a constant case of the hiccups for three days. Pleasant? No, but better then growing a horn, tusks, hairy feet, ugly nails, pointy ears, and so on. But enough of that. She didn't like to dwell on her heritage. After all…BOOM! The pair were startled by the sudden explosion below them. The cause wasn't clear, nor did it really need to be at the moment. All that mattered was that there had been an explosion.

Arella: Aw, crap!

Lowering down, Arella spread out her arms, closing her eyes. Her powers weren't as strong as her father's…but…maybe she could put the fires out. Nightstar tossed the sack onto a nearby roof just as she noticed a small boy holding a dog tight to his chest, sobbing. Neither looked injured…but…her eyes widened and she dove down. Mere seconds before the boy was crushed by the falling streetlight, Nightstar caught it. The boy looked up in surprise as the cold metal lightly tapped his head.

Nightstar: Are you alright?

Nodding mutely, the boy stared at her with wide eyes. Carefully, she moved the light fixture away from him.

Arella: Nightstar, check the cars for any injured people!

Nightstar: I'm on it!

Unbeknownst to them, however, unfriendly eyes were watching the scene with great interest. Though they hadn't caused the explosion…it was more then likely some faulty gas line…the results of it were very much in their favor. Remaining in the shadows, they waited as the half alien girl checked inside the nearby car. A sharp pain struck her in the neck, making her tense. Reaching up, she pulled a dart from her neck. Her tongue felt stiff and her limbs were giving way. Her eyes were heavy.

Nightstar: Wh…wha…?

She started to fall. Her last memory was of someone grabbing her on the way down. Meanwhile, Arella was falling herself. She collapsed on the street, panting. How did her dad do it? Even with the sporadic fires on the less then flammable surfaces, it took all she had to maintain the shadows enough to smother the flames. She was sure her shadow sack had disappeared. 

Arella: Hey, Nightstar, everyone okay?

No reply, obviously. Standing up, she looked around.

Arella: Nightstar? Nightstar, where are you?

Boy: He took her.

It was the boy Nightstar had saved. Arella knelt down to look him in the eye.

Arella: Who did? Did you see?

Boy: Uh huh.

Arella: What he look like?

Boy: He was metal. And he had a monster mask on too.

Arella: Metal…?

Boy: The mask was metal too. He grabbed her and took her away.

The boy pointed to the alley Nightstar had been dragged into. Arella bit her lip. What should she do? The boy looked fine, but…what if she left to find Nightstar and something exploded? A stray flame or spark and…all these burnt out cars. Argh! She sucked at decision making! That's why she could never decide what to get at a restaurant! Well…she could at least get the scent, then watch the boy until the rescue team arrived. Yeah, that was good. She went over to the alley…and was sprayed in the face with a foul smelling substance. She coughed and snorted, trying to expel the horrid stench from her nose. Her stomach churned from the sheer repulsive nature of it. She didn't want to throw up. She hated throwing up. The way her throat burned and the god awful smell that clung to her breath afterward…so she strained to get her rebelling stomach back under control.

Beast Boy: I found Arella!

Looking up, still coughing, she saw Beast Boy standing over her, calling to the others. They must have heard about the explosion and came to help. Hood knelt next to her, shaking her.

Hood: What happened? Where's…

BLLLARRRGH! …well, that's what he gets for shaking her. Hood stared at himself for a minute before walking away from her. He turned to Conjure.

Hood: YOU talk to her. She's your sister, let her puke on you.

Appa: **Or you could talk to her from where you're standing to avoid just such a thing.**

Conjure: Arella, where's Nightstar?

Arella wiped her mouth, coughing.

Arella: Someone took her while I was putting out the fires. Only witness was this kid Nightstar saved from being crushed by a streetlight. Said someone "metal" took him and that he had a "monster mask" on. I went to get his scent and I got sprayed with…UGH! It's horrid, damn it! I couldn't keep my lunch down, sorry. Damn it, I can't smell anything BUT that crap!

Beast Boy: Same here…

Skeemat: …oh god, no…

Everyone turned to Skeemat. Her face was covered by her mask but she had both hands over her mouth.

Helios: What's wrong?

Skeemat: It…it was my dad. Metal and with a monster mask, that's my dad!

M: Or Willem Dafoe.

Skeemat: And this spray device…

She pulled it off the wall where it had adhered to.

Skeemat: Motion sensor…

She sniffed it, gagging.

Skeemat: And it's definitely come from the dump.

Beast Boy: The dump?

Skeemat: …I used to live underneath a junkyard.

Arella: That explains the smell…

Skeemat: I just explained that to you!

Arella: No, I meant your smell in school. I was just nice enough to never say anything. You smell better now.

M: So her mask has nose enhancements? Ba-doom ching! …get it? Smells be…oh, forget it.

Hood sighed. Looks like he'd have to wait to get clean.

Hood: Then let's get to the junkyard.

Arella: In a sec…I got to take the bags home.

Helios: You've gotta be kidding.

Arella: Man, she'll be PISSED if we rescue her and her clothes are gone.

**Someplace Bad**

Cold fluid splashed onto Nightstar's face. Sputtering, she opened her eyes, shaking her head. The world was an odd color. It took her a moment to realize she had something over her eyes. She was strapped down to a table…or rather shackled. She couldn't turn her head…nor could she even move her fingers. They seemed to be encased in something cold…metal, most likely. She tugged at her bindings but couldn't break them. Her starbolts wouldn't work either.

Gremlin: Ah, awake at last.

Woman: Aw. Too bad. I wanted to try smacking her, but you insisted on water.

Gremlin: If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't CLEAN water.

She couldn't see the woman. Only the disturbing mask of Gremlin greeted her eyes.

Nightstar: Where am I? …and why is everything blue?

Gremlin: Special glasses. They absorb your eye beams…assuming you have them yet. You may be too young. As for where, this is my humble abode.

Reaching out, he stroked her cheek with the back of his cold metal hand. Shuddering, she tried her best to turn away.

Gremlin: (wistful) You look so much like your mother.

Woman: It makes me sick.

Gremlin: I'm guessing by your expression that you don't know who I am. I'm hurt that your mother would neglect to mention me.

He gripped her face tightly. It hurt.

Gremlin: I really, really am.

He let her go…well, let go of her face anyway.

Gremlin: I am Gremlin. I've faced your parents in battle numerous times. I have, what you might call, a bit of a grudge against your father. By using you, I'll be able to get back at him at long last.

Nightstar: Papa will wipe the floor with you.

Gremlin: Doubtful…just look at my back up.

Two figures stepped into view, one was obviously the woman who was speaking. Nightstar gasped.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The New Titans in…

"**Alien Blood is Thicker Then Water"**

**Chapter Three**

**Junkyard Lair**

Empty. There wasn't even a power source for the left over equipment. Beast Boy swore.

Beast Boy: He probably figured we'd check on him sooner or later.

Secretly, Skeemat was relieved. She didn't want to face her father. Not out of reverence or anything…she was afraid of what he'd do to her if he ever got a hold of her. That thought kept her up at night some times. 

Conjure: What should we do now?

Hood: …what would he want with her, Skeemat?

For a moment, Skeemat was silent. Finally she spoke in a voice so soft that it didn't sound like hers.

Skeemat: …Pops always had an obsession. An obsession with Starfire. Nightstar is obviously Tamaranian…she's almost a dead ringer for her mother. If he didn't piece together her identity, similarities alone might have been enough to prompt him to kidnap her.

Arella: But what's he going to do?

Skeemat: …I don't know. Kill her, brainwash her, rape her, I…I…

Taking her mask off, she wiped her eyes. She was crying.

Skeemat: I'm so sorry!

M: Ah ha! So it WAS you who ate the last of the ice cream!

Skeemat: No! …well, yes…but that's not why I said sorry! I don't regret that at all! He's MY father! He made me! I knew what he was capable of and I didn't do anything to warn you or help you capture him!

Tears trickling down her face, Skeemat shook her head.

Skeemat: I don't even deserve to be on this team…

Hood: Are you done?

Skeemat: Wha…?

Hood: If you're done with this self pity crap, I'd like to hear all about your father. It may help us track him down. …and when we get Nightstar back, finish up that damn program.

It was basically his way of saying that Skeemat DID deserve to be on the team and that nobody was blaming her for anything. Skeemat heard it in his tone.

Skeemat: …okay. 

**Bludhaven: Police Station**

Dick sighed as his phone went off. He was in the middle of filing a report concerning an attempted carjacking. He picked up the phone and spoke in his most professional voice.

Dick: 54th Prescient, Officer Grayson speaking.

Gremlin: "Officer Grayson"? Well, look at you. Working both sides of it now, huh? Officer by day…well, you get the idea. It's been a while, Robin. …oh, that's right. That's not your name anymore, is it?

Dick fought not to clench his teeth. He couldn't put on a show and risk attracting the attention of those around him.

Dick: What do you want?

Gremlin: Now, that's not a very professional way to talk. And can't an old "friend" call and talk? We have so much catching up to do. I must say…you sure have an attractive daughter. Obviously from her mother's side, wouldn't you agree?

Eyes going wide, Dick could almost feel his blood freeze in his veins. 

Dick: Don't you touch her…

Gremlin: Too late. …and get your mind out of the gutter. I've never stooped that low and don't intent to. Would you like to speak to her? She's a little…no, I don't want to say it. I have more tact then that. Anyway…here she is.

After a moment a new voice spoke into the phone, confirming his worst fear.

Nightstar: Papa, stay away! He's trying to…

Dick winced at the sound of a vicious slap coming from the phone. 

Gremlin: Oops. She almost gave away the big surprise. 

Dick: You bastard…

Gremlin: Now I know you're all the way on the other side of the country, but I think, if you wanted to, you could find a way to get here REAL fast. Do you remember the road we had our first battle on? Get here in one hour or I'll start taking parts off her…perhaps starting with her feet. We can call her Stumpy. Come alone. This is a family type feud so only family is invited. See you soon, old pal. I have a BIG surprise waiting for you. You'll just DIE when you see it.

Shrieks of laughter came just before the click of the phone. He dialed Raven's number, both to see if she got hurt when Nightstar was taken and to arrange a method over to Jump City. …needless to say, he was less then pleased by her response to the former.

Dick: …you did what?

Raven: She wanted to go see the tower. I made them promise not to take her out to fight crime, but she was obviously noticed all the same. I'll send Shade to get you. His teleportation is more pin pointed then mine. …I'm sorry, Richard. …I guess you don't owe me anymore. 

Dick: …

He hung up. How strange. He didn't think he cared that much for the girl. …besides, the fault wasn't Raven's. It was his. He sent her away first. …he had to get ready.

**Stretch of Road**

The Titans hid along the nearby cliff, peering down at the captured Nightstar and her three captors. You may be asking…why aren't they rescuing her? Well, if you were more patient, I'd tell you! …there was a glowing green field around the area. Nightwing soon arrived. Gremlin waved him in.

Gremlin: Come on in. The field is designed to allow certain people inside. You're one of them.

Taking a chance, Nightwing walked through the field. Indeed, he was allowed to pass through it. He scowled at one of Gremlin's companions.

Nightwing: Blackfire. What a surprise.

Blackfire: Oh, don't scowl at me like that. Can't an aunt visit her niece?

Nightwing: Only when it doesn't involved capturing them.

Blackfire: Don't get your tights in a note, Nightwing. At least not about that. What this guy did offends even MY sensibilities.

…for that matter, who WAS that guy with them?

Nightwing: And who the hell is this?

Gremlin: That would be my son.

Up on the cliff, Skeemat's jaw dropped. His WHAT?! Nightwing scoffed.

Nightwing: In what delusional fantasy did YOU get laid in?

Gremlin: You'd be surprised how many women I've had...but that's besides the point. After the disastrous failure of my daughter, I decided to try another route. This one is entirely biological, a mixture of my own DNA and…Starfire's.

Gremlin snickered and turned to Nightstar.

Gremlin: In a sense, he's your half brother. Of course, since I didn't want to be faced with another betrayal, I had to do some…corrective surgery.

Corrective…? Nightwing looked closely at the boy. He was a blonde with green eyes…Tamaranian type eyes…he was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and pants. Gloves over his hands and heavy looking boots on his feet. Then he saw it. Above his eyes…a scar. Nightwing felt sick.

Nightwing: You lobotomized him…

Gremlin: Oh, it's not so bad. Just a little something to prevent another disaster. Well, that and I cut his vocal cords. Kids talk too much these days, don't you agree?

Nightwing: You're even sicker now then you were years ago.

Shrugging, Gremlin dismissed the insult.

Gremlin: Well, that's your opinion. Anyway…Deadstar, kill your half sister for me, hmm?

Wordlessly, the boy nodded and created a massive green bolt…just in time to be struck by a blue one. Nightstar sat up, ripping the goggles from her head.

Gremlin: What?! How did you…?

Nightstar: Get loose? Easy. You made the shackles themselves unbreakable, but not the bolts fastening them. By moving my arms and legs back and forth as hard as I could, as fast as I could, I caused them to snap, freeing myself.

Jumping from the table, Nightstar dashed over to her father's side.

Gremlin: Fine, whatever. Blackfire, you can handle your niece, can't you?

Blackfire: I'd be happy to.

Gremlin: Good. Deadstar, help Daddy kill the masked man.

Blackfire flew at Nightstar and swung at her head. The girl ducked, socking her aunt in the stomach. Clenching her teeth, Blackfire spun in the air, catching her niece in the side of the head with her foot. Dodging the bolts coming at him, Nightwing threw a disc at Deadstar, clipping him in the head and leaving him dazed. Gremlin, however, was waiting for him and managed to slam his fist into Nightwing's spine. The Titans watched the battle anxiously.

Hood: Isn't there anything we can do?!

Skeemat: …he said that certain family members were allowed inside. I have Starfire's genes in my bio-mechanical parts. Maybe I can get inside and help.

Climbing down, Skeemat put her hand on the green field…and flew back about ten feet, landing hard. So much for that plan. Perhaps it was designed to reject her mechanical parts. They were on their own. Nightwing seemed to be holding his own. Gremlin was the bigger threat of the pair. Obviously he had dealt with a Tamaranian before during the old training sessions and knew exactly how to deal with Deadstar. Nightstar, however, wasn't fairing so well. Blackfire was stronger, more experienced, and all around a better fighter then her. Knocking her down, Blackfire wiped her mouth.

Blackfire: Not bad, kid. I mean that. You might have made it as a hero on this rock…but not against me.

Charging up a bolt in her hand, Blackfire smiled wickedly.

Blackfire: Now you might feel a bit of a sting…

Just before she could fling the bolt at her niece, something grabbed her arm. Something STRONG. Nightstar looked up in shock.

Nightstar: M…mama?!

Starfire: How dare you?

Blackfire was slugged in the face, reeling from both pain and surprise.

Starfire: …Mari', help your father.

Nightstar: Y…yes, Mama.

Her mother's face was a mask of barely contained rage. Blackfire tried not to show any fear, but she had to admit, her sister never looked so intimidating. 

Blackfire: How'd you find out about all this?

Starfire: I did not. As I told her many times as she was growing up about Titans Tower, I knew where to find my daughter and noticed the large glowing green energy bubble. It was hard to miss.

The sisters charged at each other. Blackfire swore to herself. This wasn't the naïve little sister she had last clashed with. Her time as Empress had obviously hardened her. There was no hesitation in using brutal force. Meanwhile, Nightstar grabbed Deadstar and put him in a painful hold, keeping his hands pointed away from her so he didn't blast her.

Nightstar: You're an abomination…at least my parents were in love…and actually MATED to produce me.

Though she did pity him. To have his own father use brain surgery to ensure his loyalty? With Deadstar off his back, Nightwing could fight to his fullest. Gremlin had gotten stronger, but his fighting skills had gotten rusty. He was making mistakes. …or perhaps Nightwing had just gone up in skill too much. Anyone could see he was better now then he was as a kid. 

Nightwing: Let me ask you something…don't you get tired of losing? I mean, I thought that was why you disappeared for so long.

Gremlin: You know what they say. Try, try again.

Nightwing got caught in the jaw by a sudden uppercut. Nightstar cried out in pain as Deadstar slammed the back of his head into her face, making her release him. Blackfire managed to pin Starfire to the ground and punched her several times in the face, shouting.

Blackfire: I should be Empress! ME! What made you so special from the start?! Why did they always favor YOU over me?!

Starfire caught her fist on the next swing.

Starfire: Perhaps it has something to do with your constant acting out? And as for why you're not Empress, you WERE Empress once…and you wasted it to get revenge on me.

Blackfire: I HATE YOU!

Blackfire pulled her hand free. The next swing came with such force that it put a hole in the street. Luckily Starfire moved her head to the right just in time. She scowled at her sister, eyes glowing.

Starfire: So you finally come out and say it.

Starfire gave her sister a dose of her eye beams, sending her out of the field, leaving her sprawled out on the road. With her sister taken care of, Starfire went to help her daughter. Nightwing saw this and smirked.

Nightwing: It's over, Gremlin. Just give up and I'm sure Starfire won't hurt you TOO bad.

Gremlin: That's precious, Robin. It really is…but in all honesty…what makes you think I'd actually show up to the battle anyway?

Removing his mask revealed a digital timer. It was just a robot…and they only had twelve seconds to get out of dodge.

Nightwing: Run!

Deadstar managed to get free and flee in the confusion as they fled the green field. The robot exploded, but the force field contained it, thankfully. The Titans came down off the cliff, Ebony in the lead. She was at Nightstar's side in a second.

Ebony: Are you okay?! I'm SO sorry! I should have been paying better attention and…

Nightstar: …let the fires rage out of control? You did the right thing, Ebony.

Ebony: …actually, I knew that, but I wanted you to feel better just in case.

Starfire cleared her throat, arms folded. Nightstar hung her head.

Nightstar: Mama…

Starfire: …are you hurt?

Nightstar: Nothing serious, Mama.

Starfire: …what were you thinking?

Nightwing wasn't sure how to react to this. In his mind, Nightstar hadn't done too much wrong. Sure, she seemed to have run away from home…but only to see her father. Starfire glanced at the new Titans.

Starfire: Were any of you aware that Mari' wasn't supposed to be here?

Conjure: We gathered it. She seemed very hesitant to talk of her family and home.

Sighing, Starfire's stony expression fell.

Starfire: …Mari', I am sorry.

Nightstar: Mama…

Starfire: No, let me talk. It is time for both your father and your new friends to learn the truth. I am a terrible mother.

Nightwing: Star…

Starfire: It is true, Nightwing. Do not tell me it is not. You would not know.

With tears in her eyes, Nightstar took up the confession next.

Nightstar: One would assume that I'm the next in line for the throne. The royal princess of Tamaran. I'm not. I'm the shamed princess of Tamaran. Created not only out of wedlock but tainted with the blood of a far inferior species in terms of strength and abilities, I'm not considered worthy of the throne. I'm a disgrace…frowned upon.

Starfire: …and I am ashamed to say I did nothing to help. …I was bitter. Angry at the burden put on me. Not just being a single mother, but being Empress as well.

Nightstar sighed and shook her head.

Nightstar: I got tired of it…of the stares and whispering behind my back. The only thing Mama ever did for me was tell me stories at bed time. She told me of incredible things. Demons from other dimensions, witches in pies, and cruel men with single eyes…she told me all about them and how each and every one of them were beaten by the Teen Titans. They became my heroes…my idols. And when I learned that they weren't just fairy tales…that on a planet within flying distance, it all happened…that one of those Titans was my papa…and that once upon a time my mama was one too…I knew I had to come to Earth. To a place where nobody cared who my mother and father were. A place where my voice wasn't ignored because my blood was bad…so I ran away from home. …I didn't think anyone would care.

A tear trickled down Starfire's cheek.

Starfire: Oh, Mari'…I am so sorry. …and Nightwing…I am sorry I did not tell you about Mari' when you helped me stop Cyberion. I was mad at you. I blamed you for Mari's unhappiness…but I see now I had an even greater part in her sorrows. 

Starfire was cut off as Nightstar embraced her in a tight hug. Startled, it took a moment for her to return it. 

Hood: Um…we're just going to take that lady to jail now.

He gestured to the fallen Blackfire who, fortunately for her, had been blasted outside of the energy field prior to the explosion. The family ignored them and they took that as a cue to take their prisoner and go. The mother and daughter separated and Nightstar sighed.

Nightstar: I guess you're going to take me back to Tamaran now.

Starfire: That is why I came here.

Nightstar's dejected expression went away as Starfire continued.

Starfire: …but I see now that I do not have the right. So…I leave the choice to you.

Nightwing: …I managed to find a bigger apartment, Mari'. It's not much and you may need to get a part time job, but…

Nightstar: I'll stay. …I just…don't feel like Tamaran is my home. For as long as I can remember, I was a stranger there. Here…I feel more…at ease.

Starfire: Probably because you had a tendency to mispronounce everything you said and leave people confused.

Nightstar gaped.

Nightstar: THAT'S why they laugh when I talked?! I thought they were just making fun of me.

Starfire: You once told someone that you were the royal pain in the ass and that they should show you some respect.

Nightstar: …why is Tamaranian the only language I CAN'T absorb?

Nightwing: Don't feel bad. Your mom couldn't absorb Spanish.

Starfire: Do not remind me of that…I was "sucking face" with that man for two minutes and all I got was the word "grande". 

Sighing, Starfire hugged her daughter again.

Starfire: Know that you will always have a home on Tamaran, my daughter.

Nightstar: I'm sorry I worried you, Mama. I love you.  
Starfire: I love you too, Mari'. 

Nightstar: I'll stay with the Titans for a little while longer until Papa gets the new place ready for me. I promise I won't get into anymore trouble.

Starfire turned her attention to Nightwing.

Starfire: …it was…good to see you again, Richard. I am glad you are well.

Nightwing: Yeah…good to see you too.

**Bludhaven: New Apartment, Bedroom**

Starfire paced around the room. Her state of attire suggested that something interesting and unmentionable in a T rated story just took place. Dick watched her from the bed, half amused, half annoyed.

Starfire: What was I thinking? How could I do that? I must be out of my mind…

Dick: I take it you're upset.

Starfire: Richard…

She sighed. On the way to Earth, she told herself over and over. I'm not going to sleep with him again. I'm not going to sleep with him again. And what does she do? She slept with him! Thank X'hal Mari' decided to stay at Titan Tower for another day. She knew. The day she saw him again months ago, Starfire knew she still loved him. Even after all this time and all the problems, it was still there. And damn it all, she let that love override her rational thought!

Dick: Star…are you regretting it that much?

Starfire: …not the act itself, Richard. It…took me back, to say the least. No, I am more concerned about the consequences. I cannot afford to have another child like Mari'. Another child who cannot have the throne. It is a law that I cannot change on my own and none support the change.

Sitting back on the bed, Starfire sighed, holding her head in her hands.

Starfire: Life was so much easier back then.

Dick: Yeah…

He sat next to her.

Dick: …not everybody got a happy ending, I guess. Hell, Raven pretty much gave birth to the devil's grandson.

Starfire: Ah, yes…Raven did mention a son.

Dick: Tried to take over the world right after we left with you.

Starfire: Ah, I see. And this is how the new Titans formed. …how very like us.

Dick: I guess so.

Starfire considered putting her head on his shoulder like she would have back then. …but times had changed. 

Starfire: Do you believe in fate, Dick?

It was the first time she had called him Dick in a while.

Dick: Not really, no. I mean, if fate was real, wouldn't we have been killed during the Trigon incident?

Starfire: Ah, but the world DID end. The prophecy just did not state how long the end would last. Think of it, Dick. Two sets of teenagers banding together to fit a global threat in two different points in time. Different in many ways, but soon becoming friends. What are the odds of such a thing happening twice? …all that needs to happen now is the formation of a separate group of Titans on the East Coast. 

Hint. Hint. Hint. Sighing, Starfire got up.

Starfire: If you do not mind, Dick, I'd like to use your shower before I depart.

Dick: Go ahead. 

Thanking him, Starfire went to shower. Afterward she dried off and headed for the door.

Starfire: I get the feeling that if I were to fly out of your window, attention would be drawn to you. It would be better if I use the door.

Dick: …you ever coming back?

Starfire was silent for a moment.

Starfire: …I…I wish that I could. Aside from a vacation now and then, I cannot do that. …it pains me, Dick…but I fear we must both move on.

…he was afraid of that. Sighing, he nodded.

Dick: I guess you're right. …but I got to ask, Star. Was it worth it?

She thought for a moment. It wasn't that she was thinking of which was the right answer. She was just remembering all the fun she had. Smiling, she nodded.

Starfire: Without a doubt. Good bye, Dick. 

And with that, she was gone. …at least this time it was on much better terms.

**Titan Tower: Training Room**

Ebony: You're too slow! Come on, step it up!

Cocky little…M was helping her practice teleport dodging. See, Ebony could use her ability to go from place to place, but it still took concentration and therefore wasn't practical in the field, at least it did at first. Obviously she was improving. First, she had to envision where she wanted to go, then make herself get there. To this affect, she had to make herself think of her destination faster, then force her body into the "shadow dimension" and out again faster and with less effort. M kicked at her and she vanished again, a smirk on her face. It disappeared when she realized he had teleported with her and grabbed her from behind. 

M: This fast enough for you?

Ebony: Aw, come on…that was cheating.

M: Like any teleporter isn't going to do this on you.

M realized she wasn't exactly struggling to escape.

M: You're enjoying this, aren't you?

Ebony: Like you're not.

He let her go. She turned to face him, rubbing the back of her head.

Ebony: M…you gotta know by now I…I like you. I mean…I REALLY like you. Right?

M: …well…yeah.

Ebony: And you haven't said jack crap to me? 

M: You know your sister likes me too, don't you? If I pick one of you, the other gets hurt!

Ebony: So you'll hurt us both instead by picking neither?!

M: Well, I was hoping neither of you would figure out I was on to you!

And one of them had. So now what did he do? Ebony saw how upset and confused he was. It wasn't an easy choice, after all.

Ebony: Stop thinking about what we want and think about yourself for once.

…well…Ebony WAS more his style. Cheerful, energetic…and strong. Both physically and mentally, Ebony was strong. Conjure on the other hand…she had problems. She was kind hearted, soft spoken, and more then anything, very understanding. But she was always staring off into space these days. She was losing weight…it just wasn't good. And while she probably needed SOMEONE in her life, he already swore he wasn't going to get with her out of pity. …so…what's a guy to do? Sighing, he shrugged.

M: Alright, alright…what are you doing this Saturday?

Ebony smiled.

Ebony: I'll check my planner, but I'm pretty sure I'm open. What did you have in mind?

Unbeknownst to them, they had an audience. Conjure froze at the doorway, her throat seizing up. She had wanted to talk to Ebony about Nightstar's clothes. Some of them seemed somewhat…inappropriate to her. Then again, Conjure was a bit old fashion. …and this is what she walked into. She heard it all from "what are you doing this Saturday". She ducked out of the room before she could be spotted.

Appa: **What's the matter? Not happy for your darling sister? Does this mean we won't be attending the wedding?**

No…no, she was right. Conjure SHOULD be happy for her. After all, Ebony was her sister. It would be okay. It…it would…it…would…

**END**


End file.
